Sakura and Madara's Love Story
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sakura's apartment gets robbed so she decides to leave, only to be confronted by the buildings owner and the man who saved her in the robbery. He asks her to move into the apartment next door to his in his other complex. Why has he taken such a special interest in her? Modern AU *MadaSaku with mentions of past SasuSaku and NaruNeji plus others*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or the characters_

 _Summary: Sakura finally returns home after being robbed three weeks prior. She decides to move out and is confronted by the mystery man who saved her during the robbery. Madara Uchiha the owner of her building. He offers her a deal. Move into the apartment next door to him at his other complex and he will cut back her rent for the next few months. What could he be playing at?_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

There was a lingering concern in Sakura's eyes as she opened the door to her flat. The last time she opened her door she found a knife pressed to her throat and a man in a black mask pushing her inside. But she pushes those old concerns away and steps into her apartment. The place was a mess still from the robbery but her best friend Naruto was coming over to help her clean it up. There was a large red stain on the wooden floors of her kitchen from where she stabbed the robber with a scalpel that she had handy. There was also shattered glass from when he pushed her into the counter, knocking the vase of it.

Moving out of the kitchen she surveys the rest of her place. The couch was on its back, much to her unamusement. The glass coffee table was broken from the man that saved her by tackling the assailant. She didn't know how that second guy got in but he had saved her life nonetheless. The pinkette ran her fingers through her waist length hair in thought. Her TV had a hole in it so she couldn't relax with a movie tonight. Her bedroom was about the only place that hadn't been raided by the robber three weeks ago. Him popping the pills meant for her heart condition came to mind when she stepped into the bathroom. She shook her head and turned back around to leave the room. The bathroom was directly across from her bedroom. It was a wonder that man didn't go in there.

Sakura walked inside the room and pulled open her dresser drawers. She had changed her mind. She no longer wanted to live in this place. The next months rent was already paid so she would just have to go sign some papers then get the hell out of here. Pulling out a suitcase, she started filling it with her clothes. It was easy because she actually didn't have that many clothes that weren't her scrubs. Being a doctor she was used to not being home as often. Now she would just have to live in a hotel or with Naruto for the next couple months till she found a new place. But she decided not to burden Naruto. His boyfriend Neji wouldn't be exactly happy if Sakura moved in after she just left from staying with them. She grimaced at the thought of angering the Hyuuga.

The doorbell rang and Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat. But she knew that she wasn't likely to get robbed twice in one month so she went and answered the door. A short brunette holding a bouquet of red roses. The brunette smiled at her. "Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-Yes." She answered with a little surprise.

She handed her the flowers. "These are for you. Oh and please sign here."

The delivery girl handed her the receipt and she signed quickly. Taking the flowers and thanking the girl, she kicked the door closed. She walked to her room with the bouquet in her arms. She laid them down on her bed by the suitcase and dug between them for a small card.

It read:

 _Don't let the past few weeks get you down._

 _-M_

She was startled and then it all made sense. This _M_ must have been that mystery man that had shown up in her apartment to save her three weeks ago. A warm feeling flooded her chest and Sakura picked the roses up again. She sniffed them and sighed happily. But she continued packing later that night then called Naruto to tell him what she was doing. Checking into the nearest hotel was her first stop. But before she could even finish loading her few suitcases in her car, someone stopped her.

It was a tall handsome man with dark red eyes and long black hair. Those eyes. They were the same eyes she had seen by the mystery man. _M._ Her eyes were locked with his and he gave a small smile towards her. She felt her heart race along with the heat rising to her cheeks.

"May I ask where you are headed ?" He asked with a deep velvety voice.

Her knees felt weak. "A h-hotel."

She cursed her stuttering but he seemed to not notice. Or chose to ignore it. "Why might you be doing that?"

"I can't stay in that place." She said with honesty. "I'm scared."

He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. "I'm the owner of this building."

Sakura was shocked. The owner had never once came to visit the complex. He always had his assistant Obito come and do his work for him. So because of that she knew his name. Madara Uchiha. Maybe she was mistaken and this wasn't the man who saved her after all. The pinkette on instinct took a step back but he followed until they were toe to toe.

"I was on my way to tell you that I would refund your payment on the apartment next month and offer you a deal." Madara said.

Sakura was a little surprised. "What kind of deal?"

"Move into my other complex a few blocks away from here into the room next door to me." He said it like it was a demand. "If you do I will give you leeway on rent for the next few months."

The pinkette wasn't sure what he was getting at but she wasn't going to complain since this was her best option. "Deal."

"Excellent." Madara smiled and Sakura's cheeks flushed again. "I'll have Obito send someone over to collect your bed, dresser, and nightstand. Is there anything else from upstairs that you will need?" She shook her head no. "Good. Get in your car and follow me to the other complex."

Sakura did as she was told and followed the black sedan in her blue cobalt. Her heart was racing as she pulled up. The building wasn't very different from her old one except for one huge difference. It was about three times the size. Parking she stepped out of her car. Madara did the same and walked over to her.

"Grab your stuff and we'll head up." She nodded nervously and opened the trunk.

Wheeling her suitcase and duffel bag was easy but she also had one more suitcase filled with stuff that she would need to grab later. Or not. Madara hoisted it out and closed the trunk. Then he wheeled it towards the elevator while she followed. He pressed the button for the twentieth floor, much to her shock. She felt her pulse quicken as they finally arrived. Wordlessly Madara started walking left so the pinkette followed. He stopped in front of one of the doors and turned to her. She stopped.

"This is yours." He handed her the key. "I'll have Obito bring everything over as soon as possible."

Before she could answer he let go of her suitcase and started walking away. Opening the door she was in awe of how pretty the place was. Actually, it looked as though someone had been living there. The kitchen had a fridge,oven,and dishwasher already installed, there was a couch and a coffee table that looked strikingly similar to the ones she used to have at home. Opening the kitchen cabinets she found dishware already there. It was like the place had already been furnished for her. A wave of concern washed over her. Did Madara do all this? And all for her? Why?

She didn't dwell on it because someone cleared their throat. It was Obito standing at her door with a small smile. He looked as carefree as ever. It was actually a welcome comfort after everything that happened. "The moving guys are going to bring your stuff up now, Sakura-san."

"Obito, did Madara do all this for me?" Sakura asked with some worry.

The other Uchiha nodded. "He felt responsible since you were a tenant of his complex. Your stuff was almost all broken because of the robbery so he wanted to do this for you."

"He sent the flowers." She stated. "And he was the one who broke in after the robber to save me."

Obito nodded again. "Don't dwell on it too much Sakura-san."

The pinkette just nodded and allowed herself to relax as her bed,nightstand, and dresser were brought up for her. She set up her stuff in her room and nodded with satisfaction. Tomorrow she would be returning to work for the first time since the robbery. She couldn't wait to get back to a normal routine. Even if this situation wasn't anywhere near _normal._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

This ends this chapter so tell me what you think. I know MadaSaku isn't very popular but this admin on a page I like got me addicted to them. This is only chapter one so stay tuned.


	2. Not A Chapter

**So I posted this all over Facebook and on my profile but I thought I would post it on every story that I currently have up. Today(10/13/2016) at 3:10 this afternoon I got a guest review on Their Life's notice about the rewrite that I had put up. The guest review said "Kill yourself,disgusting delusional pathetic f*** up fugly f*** virgin." which rather upset me and fanfiction deleted the comment immediately. You don't know what someone else it going through and some people are really sensitive. I have anxiety and clinical depression but I write to make myself feel better. There are probably a lot of people who do that and when you make hateful comments about their stories it makes them upset. Constructive criticism is okay but bullying is not! What if they actually committed suicide? Would you feel bad? If you wouldn't then you are a piss poor human being. Suicide is no joking matter.**

 **On another note if you don't like what someone writes then just don't read it. Everyone likes something different but if you don't then there is no reason to say horrible things to them. I'm a multishipper so things that I write sometimes have weird pairings but that is okay and no one has the right to tell me that I should only like canon couples. We can like what we want! This whole situation makes me want to delete my profile and stories so that no one can read them ever again. But I won't do that.**

 **Since I ranted a bit below I'll post some small snippets from stories that I'm currently rewriting or new fanfictions.**

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 _ **Annoyance Rewrite:**_

" _Should we just go home?" May asked, tapping her fingers on the table._

 _Dawn suddenly smirked evilly. "Why don't we play a little practical joke on them?"_

" _What kind of practical joke?" Leaf asked, mirroring her smirk._

 _The blunette tapped her chin with her finger. "Why don't we show them what they look like through our eyes?"_

 _ **A snippet from a new story I am writing:**_

 _Sakura frowned as she watched Sasuke tap his fingers on his desk. She was starting to notice that it had become some kind of a nervous twitch over the last few months. It was starting to get on her nerves actually. But she tried to push away the slight annoyance at the gesture for the sake of her idol._

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Naruto or the characters_

 _So I was really shocked that I got reviews and that people actually favorited/followed my story xD Thank you all and enjoy this very very late chapter!_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Madara inwardly mused on his chances at trial if he were to murder one of his many cousins. He knew his lawyer would argue temporary insanity thanks to lack of sleep and a short temper but he'd still probably get some jail time for his actions. Though somehow he felt that it would be one hundred percent worth it if he could be rid of the annoying brat that wouldn't leave his office. Looking back up from his stack of documents, he noted with great disdain that Sasuke was still standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed. The usual arrogant look on his face made Madara want to throw him out of one of the glass windows that were behind him.

"I'll repeat my question," Madara hissed, letting his annoyance show on his face. "Why are _you_ here?"

Sasuke sniffed indignantly at being questioned but relented and answered, "I want to know why you had Sakura move into the apartment next door to you."

"I see you've been digging around in things that are none of your business again." Came the older man's response. "I'm under no obligation to answer you now leave before I call security."

The younger Uchiha slammed his hands down onto Madara's desk. The impact caused several important documents to fly off his desk and onto various parts of the floor. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from throttling the twenty seven year old for his impudence. But instead he pressed the button on the side of his desk that alerted security that they were needed. Within seconds almost a dozen taser armed guards were standing outside his office at the ready. Noticing this, Sasuke took a step back before he turned on his heels.

"And just so you know, she _is_ my business." Was all he said before he walked out of his office.

Obito, having waited till Sasuke was long gone, came in and shut the door. "What was that about?"

"Apparently I need to have a talk with Fugaku about letting his _son_ look at confidential documents without permission." He hissed as he watched Obito gather up the scattered documents. "He wanted to know why Sakura is now living next door to me."

At this his scarred secretary let out a long sigh. "Why can't he just accept that she doesn't want him anymore?"

"Because he's an entitled brat."

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

On the other side of town in her room, Sakura was fiddling with the buttons on her white dress shirt as Natsu watched from her bed. The two had been discussing her new living situation since the blond had randomly shown up an hour before with cinnamon rolls. Not that the pinkette minded, she was actually very grateful to her best friend for coming to help psyche her up for her first day back at the hospital. The cinnamon rolls helped too.

"I'm still unsure about what he's playing at with this whole situation." She sighed as she finished with the last button. "Obito said he felt bad since it was his building but he's really gone above and beyond for me."

Naruto seemed to be thinking about what she said. "Maybe he's trying to make up for how Sasuke treated you when you were a couple. They are cousins after all."

"Maybe but why would he even care?" Sakura asked as she leaned her forehead against the mirror. "It's been years since the two of us broke up so why wait so long?"

The blonde's eyes seemed to widen. "Do you think he's trying to get you involved in something shady?!"

"Huh?" The pinkette looked back at her friend with a confused expression. "Why would he do that?"

Naruto picked at the sheets. "Well you were always saying how Sasuke was busy when you were dating so maybe they are involved with gang activities and are in need of a trustworthy medic?"

"I highly doubt that Naruto." She said, feeling slightly amused by his reasoning. "Besides back then I thought Sasuke was cheating, not doing something illegal!"

Both of them were silent as they remembered how things had been back then. Sakura had been obsessed with the Uchiha when she was a teenager and had been over the moon when he'd agreed to go out with her. But once in the relationship he treated her like she was nothing. Always picking at her about her weight, looks, or the amount of time she spent in the hospital. Even the time when her weak heart had almost gave out he didn't even visit during her hospitalization. That was when she'd finally ended the relationship and walked away for good. For Naruto, Sasuke had been his best friend. But when he'd come out as gay to the raven he was rejected. It had hurt him far more than he let on but the two saw each other thanks to Sakura. But it had been years since the two had seen each other, let alone talked.

Noticing the time on the clock, Sakura gasped. "I'm gonna be late at this rate!"

"I'll drive you!" Naruto chirped as he followed Sakura out to his car.

The drive to the hospital was spent with the two loudly singing along to Katy Perry as she played on the radio. By the time they got to her work, Sakura was in a very cheerful quickly said goodbye to her blonde and jogged up to the automatic doors, ready to start her day. The moment she stepped inside, though, she was grabbed in a bear hug by her superior Shizune. It didn't surprise her in the least considering how long she had been out of work.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she pulled just far enough that she could look the pinkette over. "Are you sure you don't want more time off?"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Honestly, I'm just ready for things to be normal again."

"Oh! Someone dropped something off for you!" Shizune stated and she gently pulled her towards the break room.

Sitting on one of the tables was a bouquet of camellias with a small note sticking out. Glancing at Shizune, the raven nodded so she moved to examine them. Pulling the note off she read it. ' _Camellias mean good luck in the language of flowers. Signed, M.'_ Feeling her face heat up, she took another look down at the flowers. Today was definitely starting out a lot better than she thought it would.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Two hours had passed and Sakura was really getting in the swing of things. All her patients were extremely pleased with her care and some of her regulars(inpatients) even welcomed her back after her two week break. It was nice to finally get back to something that was normal after the robbery and moving. The morning with Naruto and the flowers definitely made her day though. Walking out of the elevators on the first floor she froze. Standing ten feet away from her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Looks like her day had gone from good to bad.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well once more I'd like to say thank you to everyone who is following this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, it took me forever to actually get started on it so that's why it has been a long time since I updated. Review please!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or the characters_

 _I'm really sorry to Sasuke fans for how he's acting but it was necessary for this story!_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sakura's grip on her clipboard tightened as Sasuke sauntered over to her. Just seeing his face was enough to make the pinkettes good mood fade. How did he always manage to find out the days that she was especially happy and then ruin it? As she mused on this, a cool hand was cupping her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened with shock as she quickly jerked back. Looking straight into his onyx eyes she could see some surprise at her actions.

"We need to talk." Was all he said as he dropped his arm back to his side.

The doctor shook her head. "There is nothing left to say to each other."

"I have questions that you _have_ to answer!" Sasuke hissed, his expression gave away how irritated he actually was.

Sakura resisted the urge to slap him but found herself saying. "I'm not your obedient bitch anymore Sasuke which means I have zero obligation to answer any questions you ask me. Now please leave, I'm working so I don't have time to deal with you."

As she walked past him, the raven grabbed a hold of her wrist and squeezed. It wasn't painful enough to hurt her badly but it was enough to keep her from moving. Somewhere deep in her heart, something resounded. Fear but there was also resentment. She resented the part of her that was once attracted to Sasuke and still wanted to be acknowledged by him. After all he'd done to hurt her in the past she couldn't stand to be near him but despite what she said earlier she did have a whole boatload of things to say to him. This just wasn't the time or place to do so.

"Let go or I'll scream." His hand was gone almost immediately. "Now leave before I _do_ call security on you."

The raven hesitated for a moment but eventually walked back to the doors and without another glance in her direction, he was gone. Somehow it felt a little easier to breath in the hospital once the Uchiha had vanished from sight. Sakura leaned back against the wall, trying to regain her bearings before returning to her work. But even after standing there for five minutes she couldn't find it in herself to relax at all. What was Sasuke here for? What questions did he want to ask her? Why after so long did he suddenly reappear on her radar? All these questions swam in her mind as she walked to her next patient's room.

"Good morning Mina-chan!" Sakura greeted as she opened the door.

The brunette laying on the bed seemed to perk up when she saw Sakura. "Good morning Dr. Sakura-chan!"

"How are you feeling today?" The pinkette asked as she started her examination.

Mina smiled and answered. "I'm feeling a lot better now!"

"That's great! You might even be able to go home soon!" She chirped, administering the medicine into the IV again. "Just make sure that you get plenty of rest and eat all your food."

The girl smiled widely. "I will! Thanks Dr. Sakura-chan!"

After finishing her visit with Mina, Sakura returned to the first floor to clock out for her lunch break. Imagine her surprise when she was met with Obito Uchiha the moment she stepped out of the hospital. His smile was a little sheepish as he opened the door to his car and motioned for her to get in. Not seeing the harm, the pinkette hopped right in and waited for him to start it. As the two were driving, Sakura observed him through the corners of hers. All Uchiha members were handsome but she knew how self conscious Obito was about his scars.

There had been a tragic accident at Obito's summer job when he was in high school. A fryer exploded and caused part of the building to cave in. Fortunately there were only two injuries. One was Kakashi Hatake, Obito's best friend, who had fallen and landed face first onto a slab of sharp debris which caused him to go blind in one eye while also giving him a nasty scar. The other was Obito who pushed his female co worker, Rin, out of the way and ended up getting crushed underneath the caved in portion of the building. It had been all over the news for days while everyone waited for updates on their conditions. In the end, Kakashi lost his eye and Obito was now covered in scars. Just remembering the accident was enough to make the Uchiha uncomfortable so she wisely never brought it up. Sasuke was another story.

When they were going out, Sasuke had introduced Sakura to a whole bunch of cousins at a family reunion. That was how she met Obito and Madara both. At first she had been curious about the scars that covered the former but she knew it would be rude to bring it up. Ultimately, it had been Itachi who had told her the story. But Sasuke had to make it ten times worse by saying that Obito was defective and that was why he would only ever be Madara's assistant. She'd never wanted to slap him more than she had in that moment.

"I hope you don't think it's weird that I'm taking you to lunch." Obito stated, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence. "There was a few things I wanted to talk to you about so I thought it would be best to do it when we both were on break."

Sakura gave him a bright smile. "I don't mind. I'm actually glad that I'm not going to be spending my lunch in that stuffy break room."

"Great! Ah, we're here." He said as he turned into a parking spot in front of a slightly packed barbeque place called Akimichi's.

As the two were seated and served, Obito smiled and asked. "Did you get the flowers?"

"I did! They were so pretty and it really made my morning better." Sakura answered excitedly. "Did you order them for Madara so he could send them?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "No Madara was the one who went to the florist and had everything set up. I just made sure they arrived on time."

"Why has he taken such a special interest in me?" She asked as she stared down into her water. "I'm nothing special but despite that he's done so much to cheer me up."

Obito hummed in thought. "Madara doesn't tell me these kinds of things so I'm not sure what his motives are but I do know that he wants to see you smile."

Sakura felt her face heat up when the words left his mouth. Her smile? Madara wanted to see her _smile_? Somehow the thought embarrassed her more than she thought it would. Naruto had said countless times that he just wanted to see her smile but it never made her as happy as it did right now. Could she have developed a crush on her ex-boyfriend's cousin? It didn't seem possible!

"Sasuke came to my work today." Sakura burst out, hoping to get off the topic of her and Madara. "He said that he wanted to ask me questions but I forced him to leave before he could."

The man sitting across from her didn't look the least bit surprised. "Sasuke showed up in Madara's office this morning demanding to know why you were living next door to Madara now. Of course he didn't answer him and he called security but I figured he might try you next."

"I'm not to keen on talking to Sasuke after everything he put me and Naruto through." Sakura stated as she took a bite of her meat. "Sometimes he really scares me."

The Uchiha frowned and asked. "Naruto? As in his former best friend Naruto? What happened between them exactly?"

"Naruto and I were friends long before Sasuke showed up in our lives so I already had a feeling but when we became a group I noticed that he'd sometimes stare a little too long at Sasuke." Sakura started, clenching her fists as the memories came back. "Naruto came out as gay to the both of us after Sasuke and I started going out. Like I said, I had a feeling so I was fully supportive of him. Sasuke, however, was not. He started acting all disgusted when Naruto even so much as talked to him. Eventually, he asked him to come stay over for the night to play video games and work on a project but Sasuke refused. He told him that he would never be alone in a room with him because he didn't know what Naruto was gonna try to do to him behind closed doors." The pinkette felt all the anger coming back. "He even had the gall to lie and say that Naruto put the moves on him when I confronted him. I knew that Naruto wasn't that type of guy so it led to a huge argument. We didn't break up but we saw less of each other because of it."

There was slight surprise showing on Obito's face. "Isn't Naruto married?"

"Yeah, he is. Nearly five years he's been married to Neji and they are as happy as they are when they first started dating." Sakura answered longingly. "I wish I had someone that important in my life."

The Uchiha leveled a serious look at the doctor. "Why did you and Sasuke break up?"

"It was an accumulation of things but the main reason was because he was always angry about something." She answered, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "I was born with a weak heart so I was often hospitalized in high school. Most of those days were the ones were Sasuke would demand my presence for a last minute date that I didn't know anything about. He never visited but complained endlessly that I was always missing our plans. In the end I broke up with him in a fit of rage."

Obito growled with annoyance. "Sasuke doesn't understand that the world doesn't revolve around him."

"True. Can I ask a question?" At the nod she continued. "How did Sasuke know that I had moved into the apartment next to Madara's?"

"Madara keeps a detailed record of his tenants in case of emergency's. Only the regional managers of the company have access to the information and Fugaku is one of them so I guess Sasuke must have seen it on his computer." Was the only answer. "Entitled brat thinks nothing is off limits."

Sakura couldn't agree more. It was another point in her relationship with Sasuke that she didn't like to think about. He'd taken her phone and gone through it several times but when she wanted to see his she was the one out of line. Sometimes she was amazed by her own stupidity when she decided that he would make a great boyfriend and stayed despite the emotional abuse. The rest of lunch was spent making idle chit chat before Obito had once again dropped her off at the hospital entrance. Clocking back in, she caught sight of her bouquet of flowers in the nice little vase. It improved her mood enough that she could completely forget about Sasuke's visit that morning. Nodding to herself, she got back to work.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Yay an update that didn't take nine months xD Hope everyone enjoyed this slightly longer chapter and yes more MadaSaku moments will happen in the next chapter. Review please!_


End file.
